To protect the one you love
by teemo-kun
Summary: A drabble of random KnB characters x reader. can be read from either gender PoV
1. Murasakibara Atsushi

Hi minna! This is a Murasakibara x Reader chapter hope you enjoy! This can be read as either gender I don't care im a guy and im writing this so please no homophobic comments about this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kuroko no Basuke!

**I'm reuploading all the chapters and removed the beginning about pretend you look like someone. thank you to whichever guest reviewer that was since your right I shouldn't have written that, but it was my first time writing a reader x Chara drabble so I don't really get all of it.**

-Line Break-

"(Name)-chin~ can I have candy?" Your boyfriend Murasakibara asked.

"Atsushi I just got you snacks…and I'm tired as well." You replied as you snuggled closer to the purple giant.

"(Name)-chin I'm hungry~." He replied with a bored tone. "I want to eat you now (name)-chin~!"

"A-Atsushi! W-w-what are you talking about!?" You said as he got closer to you trapping you between his arms.

"(Name)-chin since you don't want to get me snacks I'll have to make do with you~." He said with a lazy smile giving you a kiss on the cheek, then the lips, and now he is biting your neck lightly.

"Ahhh A-Atsushi s-stop." You tried to act persuasive but his kisses made you light-headed and you gave in to your desires to be with him.

"Mmm (name)-chin tastes like strawberries and grapes~" He said kissing you a little rougher making you blush harder.

You were finally able to push him off you so you yelled you would get him snacks if he stopped.

"Aww~ I wanted to taste (name)-chin more." He said with a slight frown making you blush even harder.

You let him drag you to his favorite candy store and let him explore to get what he wanted as you waited outside drinking a strawberry milkshake.

2 tall teenagers came by and tried hitting on you.

"Hello cutie what are you doing out here alone?" one of them said putting an arm around you.

"I'm waiting for someone in fact. Please leave me alone." You reply pushing the teen's arm of your shoulder.

"Come on we won't bite." The other one said smirking a little seeing you become uncomfortable.

"I-I said I'm waiting for someone." You said starting to become scared. You were only one person and you weren't even that strong compared to the two high school boys that look older than you.

One of the boys started pulling you away from the store and towards a dark ally.

"L-LET GO! ATSUSHI HELP!" you yelled starting to cry a bit.

You saw a blur of purple run by and then both of the boys fell to the ground unconscious with you being held by the purple giant.

"A-Atsushi, I-I was scared." You told him burying your head in his chest while he wrapped his hands around you.

"It's ok (name)-chin I took care of the small meanies picking on you. They won't bother you anymore." He replied carrying you back to your apartment.

You could only nod as you hid yourself deeper in his arms.

After he brought you inside he set you on the couch and was about to go to the kitchen to start baking a cake, but you pulled his arm stopping him. "P-please stay here Atsushi, I-I don't want to be alone." You told him.

He grinned like a child getting a lollipop and pulled you unto his lap. He started giving you kisses on your neck and lips saying things like," You taste like a strawberry~ mmm so good."

You could only hold on to him as he kissed and licked your neck until he finally stopped seeing you were starting to get tired.

"(name)-chin let's take a nap when you wake up it will all be better." He said laying you down between him and the wall holding you in his arms spooning you.

When you didn't reply he saw you were already asleep holding unto him as you slept.

-end-

What did you think? Did you like it? My next chapter will be on Kuroko so look for it! For those on my other fanfiction overprotective brothers I'll be putting that story on hold until the end of January because of other stories im very sorry. For the Fight for Freedom I am writing a new chapter already so I might put it up next week. –Teemo-kun


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

Hello minna this is gonna be another chapter of my drabble of KnB x reader. This time its Kuroko let's see what our phantom does when he is alone with the person he is dating.

-Page Break-

"Tetsuya-kun I'm going to look for a book over there." You said pointing at the other end of the library. You were with your boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya or known as the phantom player.

He looked up from the book he was reading and nodded at you saying ok.

You were taken to the library with him after he said there was a book he wanted to get so you went along thinking you would find a book to get as well.

'Hmm I wonder what book I should look for. Do I want a mystery novel or do I want an action novel.' You thought to yourself. What you didn't see was a boy who seemed to be older than you walk behind you and tapped your shoulder.

"AH!" you shouted as he scared you.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you (name)-chi" He said hugging you from behind.

"U-umm do I know you sir?" you asked the random person hugging you.

"Mou you don't remember me (name)-chi?" He said with a sad expression.

"Hmm you said chi KISE-KUN?" you said surprised to see your childhood friend at the library.

"Yeah suu~, why are you here (name)-chi?" he asked. " I-I'm here with my boyfriend." You replied.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!? Let me meet him I need to see if he is allowed to date my (name)-chi!" He said dragging you towards Kuroko.

"Where is he?" Kise asked you.

You pointed at Kuroko, but Kise thought it was an empty seat. After staring at it for a while Kise saw Kuroko and ran to hug him.

"KUROKOCHI!" He yelled as he tackled your boyfriend.

"Kise-kun konnichiwa." He said looking up from his book.

"Kurokochi are you dating my little (name)-chi?" He asked giving your boyfriend a terrifying glare.

"Yes, me and (name)-san are going out." Kuroko said while you shyly hid yourself behind him.

Kise had started crying comical tears as he said how his two favorite people were both taken from him.

"K-Kise-kun i-it's ok Tetsuya-kun is really nice and sweet to me. He isn't a bad person like a certain person." You said shaking in fear from remembering the face of your old boyfriend the one who hurt you.

Kise seeing you shake calmed himself while Kuroko gave you a comforting hug with his blank face and started whispering into your ears, "It's ok (name)-san I would never hurt you."

You started calming down while being held by Kuroko, but then Kise had to leave do to his modeling job.

"I'll see you later Kurokochi, (name)-chi!" He yelled as he ran to his agency.

"Tetsuya-kun…" you started saying.

"Yes (name)-san?" he replied to you.

"C-Can we go to your house I-I don't want to be alone at mine an-and I want to be with you." You said blushing like a tomato.

You could see Kuroko having a ghost of a smile as he nodded ok and took you into his arms. Kuroko may look weak, but you found out he is really strong when he carried you home once when you were hurt.

You held on to Kuroko as he brought you inside of his house into his room where he instantly started kissing you.

Only you knew about Kuroko's other personality his passionate and loving personality he has only with you.

"Ah-ahhh Tetsuya-kun." You moaned quietly as he licked at your neck giving it a little mark from biting it.

Kuroko didn't reply instead kissing you even more letting his tongue explore your mouth.

After having an intense make out session with him you both laid down to take a nap.

As you were falling asleep you could see Kuroko smiling at you as you said the words,

"luv…u….Tetsu." then you were completely asleep.

"I love you to my dear (name)" he said giving you a kiss on the forehead and succumbing to the his tiredness.

-end-

Did you like that one?! Was it any good? Please tell me in the reviews what character you want next to be paired up with the reader. -Teemo


	3. Akashi Seijuro

Hello minna! This is going to be a special chapter for an awesome fanfiction writer who made me love with hurt/comfort, tragedy, and Akashi! His name is Seijuro407.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF KUROKO NO BASUKE

**Set in Teiko days just to clear things up!**

-Page Break-

You rubbed your eyes as you just woke up in your boyfriend Akashi's bed. You tried to get up, but Akashi was hugging you around your waist keeping you there. You chuckled silently as you gave him a kiss on the nose.

"(first name) what are you doing?" Akashi said as he stared at you after you kissed him.

"U-umm…" you stuttered as his stare made you uncomfortable.

He chuckled at seeing you start to blush and starting giving you kissed from your lips down your neck lightly nibbling on it.

"A-ahh S-Sei-kun." You moaned as he gave you a little mark on your neck.

"Is something wrong (name)?" he asked you.

"A-ahh you left a m-mark w-we have to go to school soon!" you said in panic thinking about what your friends would think about seeing that mark.

"Hmm fine, but I will continue this later." He said giving you a light bite on your ear making you shudder.

You both got ready for school and headed off towards Teiko, but on the way you saw Aomine and Kuroko.

"Hi Kuroko-kun, Ahomine-kun." You said smiling at seeing Aomine get mad. **(sorry about calling him ahomine I just can't not do it believe me I like Aomine.)**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AHO" Aomine was speaking until Kuroko interrupted.

"Good morning Akashi-kun, (name)-kun. Aomine-kun it's impolite to yell at a girl." Kuroko said scolding Aomine.

"Yeah yeah Tetsu I got it." He said not caring, but still giving you a pat on the head with a smile.

Akashi seeing him touch you in such a friendly way got jealous, but didn't show it.

"Daiki, if you keep patting her head ill triple your training menu, and good morning Tetsuya." Your boyfriend said.

Aomine, not wanting to get his training menu tripled, immediately stopped petting your head and backed up.

"S-Sei-kun!" you yelled at him for being mean to Aomine.

You forgot no one knew about your relationship between you and Akashi so you froze when you saw Kuroko and Aomine freeze up.

"D-did you just call Akashi Sei-kun?!" Aomine yelled

As he yelled this Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara walked towards them hearing the yelling all of them shocked but only Kise showing it.

You could only blush and hide behind Akashi.

"(name) and I are dating and I see nothing wrong with it." Akashi said not looking uncomfortable at all.

Everyone there could only think one thing, 'I pray for your safety (name)/chi/chin/kun.'

"Guys? W-why are you staring at me like that?" going even closer to Akashi who wasn't complaining about being about it.

After hearing your voice everyone snapped out of it and started walking again.

Everyone now and then you would see Kise or Aomine sneak a peek at you with eyes filled with an unknown emotion to you.

After you all went to your separate classes you walked with Aomine and Kuroko to your first class.

-time skip basketball practice because im too lazy to write their day-

"Pass me the ball Tetsu!" Aomine yelled as he went to dunk another point.

While you were watching Aomine and Kuroko practice together Kise snuck up behind you and gave you a hug wrapping his arms around your waist.

"EEP!" you yelled feeling someone holding you. When you turned around to see who it was you instantly sighed at the sight of Kise.

"Kise-kun please let go of me." You said annoyed of him hugging you.

"Hmm I'll let you go if you give me a kiss." Kise said trying to obviously seduce you.

"Ryouta!" a voice from behind both of you made Kise let go and cower in fear.

"What do you think you are doing to my lover?" Akashi said his eyes saying 'say the wrong words and I cut out your tongue'

" I-I was only saying hi to (name)-chi!" Kise said.

"Is that true (first name)?" he asked you.

Feeling angry at Kise for trying to seduce you, you told Akashi "He said that if I didn't give him a kiss he wouldn't let me go!"

Kise paled visibly his eyes read 'traitor!'

"Ryouta for trying to seduce my lover and kissing her/him your training menu is quadrupled and you have to run 50 laps around the town." Akashi said glaring at Kise.

Suddenly you felt bad for Kise, but then again he did try to seduce you when he knew you had a boyfriend.

-Time skip after basketball at Akashi's house

"What do you want to do Sei-kun?" with your back to him as you walked to get something from the kitchen.

As you were walking Akashi stopped you by hugging you and saying, "I want to do you." He said with a smirk.

You started blushing like a tomato no like the color of his hair and as you were about to reply he silenced you with a kiss and carried you to his room.

He started undressing you kissing you everywhere.

-Time skip after you know what-

You were cuddle close to Akashi as you fell asleep after doing that.

"Im so tired…" you were going to continue, but sleep got a hold of you and you were out like a light.

Akashi could only smile and hold you closer giving you another kiss and saying "Sweet dreams (first name)."

-end-

WHAT DID YA THINK?! Was it bad was it good I don't know you tell me! I am writing that Kagami and Aomine one at the moment, but im gonna be held up with basketball and 2 more projects this week. I'll try to update in the morning probably around 2 if im lucky and no one notices me being awake.


	4. Aomine Daiki

HI MINNA! I have a Aomine x Reader now my Kagami x Reader should be posted around later tomorrow since it's on my computer and im on my laptop.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THEY WOULD ALL BE DATING EACH OTHER!

-Page break-

"(first name) let's go play basketball!" your boyfriend, Aomine, yelled from downstairs. You have been going out for 2 months and he has been really nice to be with.

"I'm going I'm going Daiki." You said as you ran down the stairs accidently tripping, "AHH!" you yelled, but before you face planted on the ground you fell into someone's chest and you were being held in someone's arms or should I say your boyfriend's arms.

You started blushing madly because you're still shy when he is fine with trying anything new in your relationship.

"Are you ok (First name)?" Aomine asked holding you for a while. **(I'm just going to write name even though I mean First name for anything Aomine says if someone else I'll make sure to write what I mean)**

"Y-yeah I'm fine but… co-could you let go of me?" you asked blushing even more.

Aomine's answer was starting a full blown make out session. He was biting your neck lightly and exploring the inside of your mouth with his tongue.

"A-AHHH DAIKI!" you moaned in pleasure. Aomine seeing your half lidded eyes and shallow breathe decided that you had enough teasing.

As he let go so you could go play basketball with him you started feeling light headed, but you ignored it.

"Let's go Daiki!" you yelled at him because he was taking too long.

"Im coming (name)" he replied back.

-Time skip at the courts 10 minutes later-

"Ok let's play some 1 on 1!" he yelled enthusiastically. You could only face palm at seeing his attitude.

You ended up getting beat with a score of 42-2 and now you were really feeling sick and faint.

"(name) are you ok? You look sick maybe I should take you home." He said in concern of your health.

"I-I'm f-fi…" you couldn't finish your sentence because you started losing consciousness and fell into Aomine's arms at like a light.

Aomine was panicking he didn't know what to do with you in his arms alone!

He took out his phone and called one of his closest friends.

_Ring…ring..._

"Moshi moshi Kuroko speaking."

"TETSU WHAT DO I DO! (name) JUST FAINTED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURTS AN-AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Aomine yelled feeling scared of what might happen to you.

"Aomine-kun check if (name)-san has a fever." Kuroko said calmly.

"(name)'s forehead feels burning and he/she is breathing shallow and fast." Aomine said still scared.

"Aomine-kun (name)-san just has a fever and you should let him/her get rest. Take them home and watch over him/her until the fever subsides." Kuroko said.

"Thanks Tetsu you always know what to do." Aomine replied ending the call.

Aomine took you to his house and had laid you in his bed.

"Ki Daiki…" Aomine looked up from lying beside you and stroking your hair to see you were awake now but you still had half lidded eyes.

"(name) you are staying in bed until you get better." Aomine said sternly.

You don't know why, but you felt the need to touch Aomine so you snuggled closer to him and started kissing him.

"Ahh (name) you have to rest." Aomine said getting slightly turned on, but restrained himself knowing you're sick.

"I want Daiki." You said breathlessly. Aomine was losing his self-restraint and started kissing you full force. He started nibbling on your neck giving you bites all over and started un dressing you.

"A-Ahhh Daiki." Was all you could say as he ravaged your body.

-time skip because I really don't want to be graphic right now-

"Oh sh*t I accidently went all out on you." He said even though he knew you were asleep as he hugged you. After doing that both of you were exhausted so you opted to taking a nap.

While sleeping you snuggled closer to Aomine making him smile at seeing you act so cute when your usually shy when your awake.

He took his phone and took a picture of your cute sleeping face and saved it before giving you a kiss and succumbing to sleep as well.

-End-

What did you think about that one? Was it any good? Ill be posting the Kagami one tomorrow at most because I had basketball earlier and couldn't finish it. I'll still accept any requests from anyone so please review and chose who you want the next chapter to be about!


	5. Kagami and Aomine

Hello minna! I'll be writing another chapter for my KnB x Reader drabble! Here is a Kagami and Aomine x Reader. I couldn't resist

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM KUROKO NO BASUKE

-Page break-

"(name) w-what are you doing?" Kagami asked you blushing as you snuggled closer to him.

"What are you talking about taiga? Isn't it ok for me to do this? Aren't we going out together?" You said giving him kuroko puppy dog eyes**. (if you don't understand the eyes kuroko makes when kagami ran from nigou)**

"I-it's not that…" He said to you.

"D-do you not like me?" you said with some sadness in your voice.

"NO ITS NOT THAT!" he yelled giving you a quick kiss on your lips. "I-it's just I'm a little awkward with relationships…."

You stared at him as he spoke, but after a while he stopped when he saw you looking at something by a ice cream stand.

"Do you want ice cream (first name)?" He asked smirking at seeing you blush and nod yes.

While he went to get you some ice cream you saw Aomine playing basketball by the courts. You knew Aomine and Kagami both were going for your affection, but you were to dense to notice it most of the time.

"Hi Ahomine!" you yelled at him making him drop the ball in shock and glare at the person who called him aho.

He relaxed at seeing it was you, knowing he couldn't get mad at you he came up to you and patted your head saying a quick "Sup."

"Why are you playing basketball alone? Isn't Kuroko-kun or Kise-kun around?" you asked confused to why he was there.

"I dunno I felt like playing alone… unless," he brought his face closer, "you want to **play** with me." He said putting more power into the word play.

You being so dense didn't understand and could only say, "I don't want to play basketball why don't you ask Taiga?"

After you said that Kagami came back with a strawberry icecream. "Oi Ahomine lets 1 v 1!" your boyfriend yelled.

"Your lights to dim Bakagami you will never beat me." Aomine said challenging Kagami.

They continued to fight so you went to walk down the path in the park ditching them.

"Hey look over there it's a teen all alone." A random voice said.

"Hehe what should we do to em." Another one said.

"Let's see what that person can do then." The first voice said again.

You find yourself being dragged by two people covering your mouth with a cloth and tying your hands together.

"MPHH!" you yelled, but you were gagged and couldn't form words.

One man removed the cloth so he could start kissing you and the other started trying to touch you.

You started crying at being touched by the two people and yelled, "TAIGI, AOMINE PLEASE HELP! AHH HELP!" You couldn't stop crying the two people kept touching you only hoping that Kagami and Aomine saved you.

"OI LET GO OF (Name)!" you heard a voice, but the tears blinded your eyes so you could only guess it was Kagami.

A blur of red and blue ran and beat the two men trying to rape you and both of them stood protectively in front of you.

"Are you ok (name)?" Kagami said trying to wipe away your tears.

"Stop crying (name)…" Aomine said trying to speak softly and rubbed your back.

You couldn't only hold on to both of them not letting go until 10 minutes later.

"D-don't leave me…" was all you could say as you fell asleep from the exhaust of what had happened.

Aomine and Kagami could only look at each other and saying, "I guess we can share."

-End-

What did you think? Please keep the reviews coming ill keep writing more and more! I am going to make a chapter for just Kagami so im sorry you don't find this one satisfactory though!

-teemo


	6. Otsubo Taisuke

Wassup MINNA! Ill be writing about Otsubo Taisuke. I forgot who he was so it might be really ooc compared to how he really is I mean like reallllly ooc I have no clue what his personality is. I'm going to make this as fluffy as hell!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IF I DID KUROKO WOULD DATE EVERYONE!

-Page break-

"Hey Tai-chan~" you said to your boyfriend.

"Hi (name~)." He replied still groggy from just waking up, but still awake enough to steal a morning kiss.

You hit him on the head from kissing you so early in the morning, but end up giving him a kiss as well.

Otsubo got out of bed and went off to make the two of you breakfast while you went to do your morning rituals.

-time skip after your shower-

"Tai-chan~ the shower is all yours." You said as you were drying your hair. As soon as you put the towel down two hands went around your waist and pulled you close. He tasted you as he licked your neck giving your ear a light bite.

"Ahh~ not in the kitchen." Was all you could say with him touching you in all of your sensitive spots.

"Fine we will just move to the bedroom." He grabbed you and carried you bridal style all the way to your shared bedroom. Living alone had its advantages.

"Haa T-Tai-c-c-CHAN!" you yelled as his touches made you over flow with pleasure.

-Time skip after you know what again -

You both were breathing hard after such an intense _** session**_.

"Haa…Tai-chan made me feel good." You said still out of breath.

Otsubo could only smile at your cuteness and give you even more kisses saying, "Next time I won't show mercy since that was our first time."

You started blushing really hard after hearing him say that so you ended up punching his head and acted childish.

"No there won't be a next time for a very long time." You said stubbornly

"Oh come on (name)~" you know you liked it and so did I.

You continued arguing but he could see the smile growing on your face until both of you just stopped and stared at each other.

"You look so cute (na~me)!" Otsubo said giving you another kiss.

'not again' you thought as he started kissing and nibbling all over your body.

"Hmm I could keep this up all night or should I saw all day." He said with a smirk.

You couldn't even form a sentence because you were kissing him full force as well.

-Another time skip at night-

"I loved it (name)~" Otsubo said.

"I didn't, now everything hurts!" you said snuggling closer to him.

"Hmm your actions say otherwise." He said giving you another kiss.

"Shut up and let's just sleep I'm tired because of you," you said falling asleep rather fast.

"Hmm fine." Was all he could say before he fell into a much needed rest as well.

-End-

Sorry if that was to short it just felt really awkward to write about him since I don't even remember him. On a happier note WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I'll be writing a little less since I'm going to attempt at dating a girl and attempt to make it to regionals for my science fair, but ill write about every week probably even more.


	7. Midorima Shintarou

Hello minna! Ill be doin a Midorima chappy now! GO TSUNDERE! I was waiting for someone to request this THANK YOU theMcgabster for requesting this it will be very fun to write! Oh yeah and that guest reviewer when you asked if I understood I kinda didn't no offense but I got lost at trying to understand that. *Bows* sorry if it offends you!

-Page break-

"Whatcha doin Shin-chan?" you asked your tsundere boyfriend.

"I'm getting out my lucky item for today. Since Cancer have bad luck today I have to be by a Capricorn today and since that's your sign you will be with me." He said using his horoscope as an excuse to be with you.

"Oh Shin-chan how I love your tsundereness!" you yelled making him grow a small blush.

"It's not like I don't want to spend time with you, because it's not like I care or anything." He said making his blush grow.

"Hehe sure whatever you say Shin-chan!" you said giving him a quick kiss before you started running to school before he could catch you.

"OI (NAME)COME BACK HERE!" he yelled fuming from embarrassment. You were already at school and grabbed the unsuspecting Takao and hid behind him.

"Wha?" was all he could say before he heard Midorima's yelling. 'Oh that's why (first name) chan is hiding behind me.'

"TAKAO MOVE!" he yelled seeing you hide behind his teammate.

"Hi Shin chan!" he replied not affected at all by his yelling.

Midorima started at yelling at Takao while Takao just blow it off like it was normal which it was. He motioned for you to run while he was distracted, but before you ran you gave him a thank you.

You were able to make it into class and made it into your seat before Midorima came into the room.

He instantly came over to your desk and silently glared at you.

All you could do was smile and ignore the glare.

"Attention class is starting." The teacher said as he entered the room.

Midorima had stopped glaring at you and went to his desk.

"Open your books to…" was all you heard before you completely tuned out the boring droning of your teacher.

You saw Takao already asleep at his desk and Midorima taking notes. 'Shin-chan is to boring I wonder what I should do to make things more fun.' You thought to yourself thinking of a devious plan.

'hehe I got an idea.' You took out your phone and started texting a certain friend to help you out.

-Time skip after classes and during lunch-

"Hey Shin-chan~" you said glomping him.

"What is it (name)." he asked pushing you off of him

"Hmm later I'm going to go shopping with a friend. K?" you told him.

"Who is this friend… not that I care." He said acting totally tsundere-like.

"I'm not gonna say who~, but he is really nice to me!" you said trying to make him jealous so your plan will work.

**(before you continue I for some reason like seeing Kise being the one tormented sooo yeah im using him I love him but I just like seeing him being picked on.)**

Before Midorima could say another word, you ran towards the park by your school to meet you friend.

-at the park-

"Hi Ryo-chan!" you said giving him a nickname.

"Hello (name)-chi! Did he follow you?" Kise asked.

"I made it so he could if he wants, but I'm not sure. On another note will you help me go shopping for new clothes?" You asked.

"Of course (Name)-chi." He said with his normal smile.

You dragged him to a store that sold sports clothes and basketball equipment.

He picked out a green t-shirt with a carrot on it for you and made you try it on.

"Ahh~ Ryo-chan this seems awkward to wear, but it reminds me of Shin-chan so I'll get it!" you said happily.

While you were talking happily with Kise he went to treat you to some strawberry milkshakes. **(if you see strawberry milkshakes a lot the reason is I love them. )**

What you didn't see was a fuming Midorima and Takao laughing non-stop in a table farther from you.

"I'm going to kill Kise." Midorima said seething with rage.

"HAHHAHAHAHA SHIN-CHAN YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" Takao just kept laughing.

You and Kise both left Maji Burger you went to the park because you noticed Midorima and Takao.

"Shin-chan is following us now~" you whispered to Kise.

What you didn't know was that Kise had been checking you out without you noticing.

"Hey (name)-chi I have an idea." Kise said as you arrived at the park.

"Hmm what is it?" You replied.

"How about you give me a kiss? Maybe it will make him jealous." Kise suggesting hoping you were too dense to notice his true intentions.

"I-I'm not sure about that Ryo-chan." You said as you backed up into a tree.

"Come on (Name)-chi it's only one kiss." He said in a seductively deep voice.

"Ryo-chan I w-won't do it." But it was too late Kise had already trapped you between him and started kissing you.

Midorima and Takao both stared in shock and anger at the sight of Kise forcing you to kiss him.

Just as they started running to you, you punched Kise in the gut and pushed him away.

"R-Ryouta why did you do t-that?!" you asked with some tears in your eyes.

"I'm sorry (Name)-chi I just can't let a chance of having you go by free." He replied.

You saw Midorima and Takao both running towards you and the second they got close enough Midorima punched Kise in the face using his scariest glare.

"Kise get the fuck away from what is mine." Midorima said.

Takao was seeing if you were ok while watching what Midorima was doing to Kise.

Kise was frightened to say the least at seeing how angry Midorima was.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mi-Midorimachi!" Kise said continually apologizing to you and for attempting anything.

"Tch try anything again and I'll use my lucky item." Midorima said.

Midorima picked you up bridal style and you instantly started blushing while he walked you back to his home.

"Don't forget you are mine and mine alone." He said to you.

Your answer was giving him a kiss on the lips and nodding.

-End-

**Omake: **_**ring ring**_**… "Moshi moshi?" Kise answered.**

"**Ryouta you have had your training menu quintupled and you shall have it like this for 2 months." A voice that could frighten anyone said.**

_**Beep…beep…**_

**-end of omake-**

How was this one? I loved the idea of tsundere-ness and the writing lets me get rid of any anxiety I have. Hope everyone have a safe weekend! Keep reviewing and giving me more idea's! my next one is going to be either furihata, imayoshi, nijimura, or Ogiwara.

-Teemo


	8. Imayoshi Shouichi

Hello minna! I finally have a chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait I've been busy and stuff. This one's an Imayoshi x reader! SO LETS BEGIN~ ! Oh yeah and about kise x reader I forgot about that one so I'll make it later.

-page break-

You and your boyfriend Imayoshi were walking towards the basketball courts for practice, you had become their manager after Imayoshi saw you watching some of their practices and because he thought you were interesting.

"Hi Momoi!" you said happily since you and Momoi were great friends.

"Hi (name)-kun." She replied back smiling. **(sorry I don't know if Momoi has special ways to name people) **

Imayoshi went to change for practice while you and Momoi created the training menu.

"If Aomine-kun doesn't show up we should quadruple his training menu." You told Momoi wanting to get back at him for harassing you.

"That sounds like a plan (name)-kun, I bet Daiki will be mad." She thought smirking.

"What are you two talking about?" Imayoshi asked sneaking up behind you and capturing you between his arms.

"Nothing~" you both said faking innocently.

"Hmm where is Aomine?" he asked before stealing a quick kiss and nibbling on your ear.

Your breathe got caught at the feeling of him doing that so you smacked him on the head with your clip board.

"Sho-kun! D-don't do that during practice!" you yelled at him.

"Hmm so does that mean I can do it any other time my little kitten." He said smirking at seeing you blush.

"T-that's not what I meant." You said getting flustered.

He was about to reply when the doors to the gym slammed open and Aomine came in.

"Daiki you actually came to practice!" Momoi yelled surprised.

"Yeah what about it Satsuki." He said with a bored tone.

"Aww now we can't quadruple his training menu with a reason." You said sadly.

"You were going to do what!?" he yelled glaring at you.

"Hmm so that was what you were talking about, also Aomine try hurting my little kitten and I quadruple your training menu." Imayoshi said.

"Tch" was all he said as he went to change as well.

-time skip halfway through practice-

"Ok take a 10 minute break and then we will start again." You said handing out towels and water to the players.

When you were about to hand a towel to Imayoshi he grabbed your hand and gave you another peck on the lips.

"Shou-kun! Stop doing that!" you started scolding him saying things like 'this isn't the time nor place you should be testing my patience!'

"Fine~ I'll stop now, but later you will see to my demands my little kitten." He said with his seductive smirk.

You almost lost control of yourself and kissed him if it weren't for Momoi yelling break was over.

"Oi (name) stop flirting with your boyfriend!" a voice interrupted again as Imayoshi was about to kiss you. He was clearly annoyed and was about to punish him before you beat him to it.

"Aomine-kun~" you said with a dark aura.

"Tch what!" he yelled back rudely.

"Learn to respect your sempai's~ cause now your training menu is quintupled~" you said faking an innocent smile.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed after hearing what you said.

"It's exactly as I said your training menu is quintupled~ now go away before I make it even worse~ I might even ask Akashi-kun on new ideas for your training menu." You said clearly threatening him.

After hearing you say Akashi he immediately paled and went to work on his training menu. You knew all of the Generation of Miracles and they also have a special complex when someone messes with you.

You had met them once while Momoi and you went to get some ice cream, apparently they were all having a small gathering and Momoi introduced you to everyone.

-flashback to meeting them- **(flashback might be long sorry)**

"H-hi im (first and last name)." you said politely clearly uncomfortable.

"Hmm Satsuki who is this… person?" Akashi asked.

"This is the other manager of Touou. (name)-kun has an ability to analyze the opponents and use their weaknesses to our advantage just like me!" she said happily talking about you.

"Hello my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." You heard someone behind you say making you jump slightly.

"H-hi." You replied after seeing him.

"Oh yeah (name)-kun this is Tetsu-kun, Muu-kun, Midorin, Akashi-kun, and Kise-kun, you already know Ahomine." 'HEY' Momoi said ignoring Aomine.

You introduced yourself again after Momoi said that, but somehow they all could see a special talent in you and since you looked so innocent they all had the same thought,

'we must protect (name)-chin/chii/kun/sans innocence'

"Ahh!" you yelled looking at the time on your phone.

"What is it (first name)" Akashi asked casually.

"I-it's just that I was supposed to meet someone and I'm going to be late!" you yelled panicking.

"(name)-kun who is it your meeting?" Momoi asked.

"I-it's my boyfriend…" you said clearly embarrassed at saying that.

"EHH!?" everyone yelled. "Who is this person (name)-kun I will make sure that if they taint you they will taste my wrath!" Momoi said with fire in her eyes. Everyone could only nod at what she said agreeing.

"Huh!? I thought you knew Momoi!" you said clearly surprised.

"Wait do I know him?" she asked confused.

"U-umm i-i-itsimayoshi-sempai." You said fast, but no one understood what you said except Momoi.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S HORRIBLE HE WILL TAINT YOU!" she yelled.

"Oi Satsuki who is it (name) is dating?" Aomine asked wanting to know.

"I-I-Its IMAYOSHI-SEMPAI!" she said panicking.

At hearing this Aomine's eyes widened and he immediately started saying things like, 'he is so gonna taint you' or 'how could he get someone as good looking as you' but he said last one in more of a whisper even though everyone heard Aomine.

"Who is this Imayoshi-sempai?" Akashi asked.

"He is are sadist, creepy, and probably pedophile captain!" Aomine yelled he was about to say more before a certain voice was heard.

"Hmm is that what you think of my Aomine? I'm hurt by your words." He said smirking while he pulled you towards him and gave you a peck on the lips.

After that all hell broke loose. Aomine and Momoi were trying to attack Imayoshi, while Kuroko and Akashi asked more about him. Murasakibara only ate his snacks while Midorima just face palmed at their childish behavior.

-back to normal- **(sorry about that flashback I just couldn't stop writing it) **

"Hmm I didn't think my little kitten could be such a sadist." Imayoshi said stealing another kiss before going off to practice.

You may have been mad at him for continually kissing you when you told him to stop, but you couldn't help but smile in the end thinking 'well I guess I can't get mad at the person I love'.

-end-

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! *hides from any throwable object* im so sorry for taking so long to post. I've been super busy this week since I have basketball every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I had a game on Friday and drama club callbacks on Saturday which I was successful in getting a part in the play. Then on Sunday and Monday I had a basketball game again and I had to finish science fair. I still have to post the Furihata x reader when im done since its not complete, but I found this in my files and since It was almost done I finished at and wala here is my newest chappy! PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE AND FOLLOW AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! -Teemo


	9. Ogiwara Shigehiro

Hi minna! Sorry iv been kinda busy… ok really busy besides some depression and other things I have been doing drama club and I got a role in the play! Well either way here is some random character I think it's gonna be Ogiwara Shigehiro. BTW for anyone who loves Kise I love him to but he is just so much fun to write about him being the bad guy I mean really the perfect model is the perfect enemy.

-page break-

You were walking to the mall to try and buy a present for your best friend Ogiwara Shigehiro.

'I wonder what Shige-kun would like…' you thought as you walked into a sports wear store.

"Welcome to the store!" an employee said from the front desk, you only smiled and said hello as a polite manner.

"Do you know where I could find sweatbands?" you asked the employee.

"Of course! We have them in the middle-left of the store." He said.

"Thank you!" you replied cheerfully skipping to the sweatbands.

'Maybe I'll get him an orange sweatband to match his hair, or maybe a blue sweatband since it is his favorite color.' you thought to yourself.

While searching through some sweatbands a certain friend of yours saw you through the store window and ended up coming to say hi.

"HI (name)-chii!" said the oh so familiar voice.

You turned just in time to be hit with the glomping Kise.

"Hello Kise-kun…" you said speaking like the phantom player of the GoM.

"Mou so mean~ why is (name)-chii acting like Kurokochii? Everyone is so mean to me!" he said shedding fake tears.

"Its cause Kise-kun isn't smart." You replied with an emotionless tone.

Before Kise could say another word another voice interrupted you.

"Huh? Cry baby-kun and (name)-chan are here?" Shigehiro said with annoyance in his tone for seeing Kise.

You almost forgot Shigehiro had a hatred for almost all of the GoM the only exception being Kuroko.

"Wahh everyone is so mean!" Kise said again shedding fake tears.

"Shige-kun w-what are you doing here?" you said stuttering slightly.

"Hmm I was just looking around the mall and saw you and the cry baby in this store and decided to stop by. A better question is why are you here?" he said giving you a look that said 'don't lie to me'

"I-I w-was just getting some sweatbands." You said stuttering even more and getting a blush.

"Last time I remembered you hated playing sports or any type of outdoor activity." He said staring oddly at you.

"U-u-umm…" you couldn't think of anything to say to him so Kise, being who he is, ends up interrupting which saves you from having to lie to him.

"(name)-chii doesn't have you tell you everything!" he said glaring at Ogiwara and holding you close to him.

"Well maybe (name)-kun doesn't like you hugging him/her!" Ogiwara shouted back giving a glare as well.

You couldn't speak nor move since Kise's hold on you was strong, but Ogiwara tried to pull you away from him which resulted in Kise pulling you harder.

"O-OW! STOP THAT!" you yelled getting free since the pulling started to hurt.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE BAKA'S!" you yelled feeling tears of anger in your eyes for fighting so much. Before either of them could reply you ran out of the mall and to the park where you found a quiet but secluded spot to clear your mind.

You ended up letting some tears shed while you held your legs close to you.

'Shige-kun is a baka! I-I-I just wanted to get him a birthday present, but he starts fighting with Kise-kun!' you thought with anger and sadness in your thoughts.

"Maybe they were right I shouldn't have tried to do this…" you said feeling sad that all thoughts of going out with Shigehiro are gone since you yelled at him.

"Who told you not to do what?" you heard a voice behind you and saw Ogiwara holding a bag with him.

You tried to wipe away the tears in your eyes, but he saw them and came even closer to you.

"I'm sorry (name)-kun I never meant to make you cry. I-it's just when I saw you with that annoying blonde I got angry you were with someone else." He said giving you a hug.

You only could stare at him in shock after hearing him say those words.

"As a repayment for doing that I bought us matching bracelets. On yours is a blue sapphire and mine is a crimson ruby and before you say anything I have one more thing." He said leaning down since you were shorter.

He gave kiss on the lips which became more since you didn't resist you both got more into it making a long and romantic kiss.

"Will you go out with me?" was what he said and your answer?

"Of course baka."

After hearing your answer he smiled gleefully and gave you kiss on the lips cheek then on your neck biting your neck a little.

"Now I have proof to show that your mine." He said smirking triumphantly.

-end-

IM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE. I'm not kidding when I say im busy. Every day I had projects clubs and practices I had to go to. And also sorry if Shigehiro is super ooc, but don't you think a sexy and possessive Shigehiro is better than an easy going and air headed shige? I mean I don't hate him, but I don't read the manga so I only have seen pictures of him on google images.

**PLEASE LIKE, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND LOOK AT MY PROFILE!**

**-Teemo-kun**


	10. Furihata Kouki

Hi minna! IM NOT DEAD YET SO DON'T WORRY! About that please read from earlier that's just a heads up for what might happen to me. I'll be writing a Furihata x reader now cause I think Kouki is just adorable and I want him to be mine! ** BTW thank you to whichever reviewer said something about the looks I just added that since I didn't really know how to write a reader x chara story so I'll be removing those from all of the chapters.****ALSO 90 MORE VIEWS AND I WILL ACCEPT 3 SPECIAL REQUESTS AND TRY TO WRITE VALENTINE THEMES FOR THEM!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-Page break-

"Kouki~" you said to your boyfriend.

Furihata looked at you then gave you a kiss and blushed.

"Ko-Kouki." You said again.

"Y-yeah (name)-chan?" he replied.

"D-do you wanna go w-with me t-t-to the park?" you asked stuttering like crazy.

Furihata sensing you being also shy tried to calm down and act a like he wasn't a scardy cat.

"Sure." He told you giving you another kiss. He grabbed your hand and took you to the park by your school.

"Kouki c-can we get ice cream?" you asked while pointing at the small stand.

"Ok (name)-chan." He said as he started walking to the stand.

"Can we have one chocolate and one strawberry ice cream please?" Furihata said to the seller.

"Of course!" he replied giving the both of you your ice cream.

"Th-thank you." You replied as you took your strawberry ice cream.

Furihata took you to a bench by the lake in the park while you both ate your icecream.

"Kouki thanks for getting me an ice cream." You said smiling shyly as your blush began to grow.

Furihata seeing you blush so deeply started coming up with an idea.

"(name)-chan would you mind if we go back to my house and play a new game I got?" he asked.

"Hmm… ok Kouki, I guess I could come over."

-Time skip to Furihata's house-

Furihata took out the game Corpse Party and plugged it into his laptop so you could see it.

-time skip since im to lazy and scared to write about corpse party-

"AHHH!" you yelled for the 5 time clinging closely to Furihata.

"Why did I ever agree to this?!" you yelled.

Furihata being equally scared of the game decided to turn off the game and just hugged you until you calmed down.

You stayed with him holding you tight for a couple of minutes until you tilted your head up and gave me a short kiss.

"Baka if you make me ever watch a game like that again im going to tell the team you were being mean." You said threatening him with his team and smirking.

"Fine fine…but let's go have some fun." Furihata said with a smirk growing on his face as he captured your lips.

"Mmm Kouki, Ahhh Kouki!" you moaned out loud making you blush a bright hue

"That was cute (name)-chan." He said purring into your ear.

"Ko-kouki don't tease me…" you said pushing him a little.

"Hmm fine, but get ready for the time of your life." He said removing both yours and his shirt.

He kissed your neck then started kissing your chest.

"Ahhh Kouki more!" you said moaning oh so sexily for his ears.

"Ok my dear (name) I'll show you a good time now." He said showing his passionate and romantic side.

-time skip cause I can't write a scene where it requires me to choose male or female-

You were snuggling closer to Furihata on the bed as he collapsed next to you.

Both of you lasted for at least an hour before exhaustion caught up.

"That was amazing Kouki." You said breathless from doing that.

"Hmm you made me feel really good too (name)-chan." He said giving you another kiss.

"Let's just sleep a bit then we can go meet up with our friends. Is that ok?" he suggested already nodding off.

"Ok…I'm tired as well." You said snuggling closer and falling asleep.

-End-

Hi everyone! Iv been really lazy to type any stories but don't forget IF I GET 90 MORE VIEWS I WILL ACCEPT THE FIRST 3 REQUESTS AND TURN THEM INTO VALENTINE CHAPTERS! –Teemo-kun


	11. IT BEGINS

I HAVE 5000 VIEWS THE FIRST 3 PEOPLE TO SEND ME A REVIEW WITH A REQUEST WILL BE REWARDED WITH A SPECIAL VALENTINE CHAPTER WITH THAT CHARACTER!


	12. Imayoshi's valentine

HI GUYS IM DOING ALL THE SPECIAL REQUESTS! IT MIGHT TAKE ALL NIGHT BUT I SHALL PLEASE EVERYONE!

**IMAYOSHI'S UP FIRST AND IF I MAKE THEM SHORT I APOLOGIZE!**

Disclaimer: god help me if I owned this.

-page break-

Imayoshi had been woken up by you giving him a kiss on the lips making him as happy as he could be.

"Hmm what is the occasion (name)-chan." He said with his smirk in place.

"Hmm Sho-kun what is today?" you asked waiting for the right answer.

"Hmm February 14, also known as Valentine's day." He said giving you another kiss.

"Correct! Here is your prize." You said giving him a long kiss on the lips.

"Hmm if I knew what you were going to do I would have planned this out more." He told you bringing out a present from his drawer.

"S-Sho-kun!" you yelled seeing a cd of your favorite band in it.

"I LOVE IT SHO-KUN!" you said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too my little birdy." he said again showering you with kisses.

He started kissing your neck giving you a mark.

"Sho-kun stop that, we can do this later now let's eat breakfast." You said pushing him off and going downstairs.

"So my little birdy made breakfast as well." Imayoshi said walking with you.

You brought him into the kitchen were chocolate pancakes and roses were on the table.

You walked up to Sho-kun and whispered into his ear.

"**Today I'm all yours Sho-kun." **

-End-

**I MEAN IM SORRY BUT IM WRITING EVERYTHING THAT EVERYONE ASKED SO I HAVE TO MAKE THEM SHORT IN ORDER TO STAY ON VALENTINES DAY.**


	13. Izuki's valentine

**Im going to be skipping the openings of hi to be able to finish these faster HERE IS IZUKI SHUN!**

-Page break-

You and Izuki were walking through the market on Valentine's day looking for the perfect gift for each other.

Izuki had gently dragged you to a flower shop and picked out 5 different flowers a **red rose** to show he loves you, a **pink rose** to show your grace, **yellow rose** to show his happiness to be with you, a **purple rose** to show your unique beauty, and last but not least an **orange rose** to show his passion in your relationship.

"I love them Shun." You said smelling the roses.

"They smell nice and I love the colors." Since you understand what each color of a rose was you were especially happy.

"It's all for my dear (name)-chan." He said giving you a peck on the lips.

"Aishiteimasu Shun." You said hugging him.

"I love you too." He replied giving you another kiss.

"Shall we get chocolates then head to my place to show how much we love each other?" he said boldly making you blush.

"Fine…" you said blushing still.

He took you into your favorite chocolate story and said you could choose any flavor you wanted.

You had chosen your favorite a milk chocolate with caramel and peanuts inside in the shape of a heart.

"Thank you Shun I love you soooo much!" you said as he paid for the chocolate.

"I love you more!" he said leading to out of the store and towards his house.

-Time skip 10 min-

"No I love you more!" you started saying back as you got to his house.

"Hmm how about I show you how much I love you." He said kissing you and pushing you into the wall.

"Ahhh." You moaned while he bit your neck.

"Since its Valentine's day I'm going to make an effort to make you feel as good as can be." He said bringing you into his room.

When he shut the door he started climbing onto you again and started showing you just how much he loves you.

-END-

NEXT PERSON UP IS HYUUGA JUNPEI!


	14. Hyuuga's valentine

HYUUGA JUNPEI IS UP NOW!

-page break-

You had just finished running 20 laps during practice and you were really tired.

"W-why a-are we… practicing on Valentine's day." You said breathing heavily.

Your boyfriend Hyuuga Junpei said," it is to boost your stamina we can't just take a break because of a silly holiday."

You hit him on the head with a paper fan yelling, "VALENTINE'S DAY ISN'T SILLY BAKA!"

"What has you so worked up." He said not finding Valentine 's Day important.

"Today is the day lovers are together and act romantic." You said emphasizing your point with pointing at Kuroko and Kagami who were hugging each other while Kagami gave Kuroko a box of vanilla chocoloates.

"Why did I ever like you Junpei… you're so unromantic!" you said feeling annoyed.

Since it was the end of practice you had changed and ditched Hyuuga to hang out with Kiyoshi.

"Hmm so Junpei isn't doing anything for you (name)?" Kiyoshi asked giving you some candy he had with him.

"No Junpei is being a baka and not doing anything for me!" you said thinking of ways to torment him now.

"Hmm why don't you go visit Junpei to see if he is home yet?" Kiyoshi said directing you to Hyuuga's house.

"Why? I'm not in the mood to see Junpei right now." You said acting stubborn.

"Hmm why not maybe there is something waiting for you. He said trying to hint something.

"Like what Junpei is the most unromantic person I've ever met!" you yelled back.

Kiyoshi was able to pick you up and drag you to hyuuga's house.

"Let me go! I don't want to go to that baka's house!" You said hitting Kiyoshi on the back.

Kiyoshi had taken you to his house and dropped you off in front of it before he ran off.

"…What does baka Junpei want now." You said walking in.

The lights were off so you walked up to his room and opened in the door.

"S-surprise!" he said awkwardly jumping out. You saw the room covered in flowers and a box of chocolates on the table as well.

"Junpei… you- YOU DID THIS FOR ME!" you said jumping and giving him a kiss.

"Y-yeah it was Kiyoshi's idea…" he said returning the kiss.

"Either way. I-I'm sorry for acting insensitive." He apologized.

"Well I guess I'll accept that apology." You said kissing him even more.

-end-

Ok I can't finish writing all the requests so here is the best I can give before I go insane. I'll try to still write valentine based chapters but this will take me another day I apologize for whoever's request I did not get to yet.


	15. Kasamatsu Yukio

Im sorry if I never posted but iv been busy. Here is an ordinary chapter sorry if you didn't get your request to be valentines day. I'm very sorry. *bows* I apologize I thought I could do more but 3 chapters was all I could take of writing before I had to leave for many things. Btw ooc warning on Kasamatsu on the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-line break-

"Wahh!" Kise yelled as Kasamatsu kicked him again.

"Yuki-chan try not to hit Kise-kun." You said telling your boyfriend to not hurt one of the players.

You were the Kaijo basketball team manager since your boyfriend Kasamatsu Yukio was captain. As well as your love for basketball.

"Tch respect your sempai's baka." He said talking to Kise and going back to practice.

Today was the 100th day anniversary of becoming a couple so he was taking you out for dinner later.

"Wahh I was only joking!" Kise said rubbing his sore back from being kicked.

"Kise-kun just stop before I let Yuki-chan." You said smiling your sadistic smile.

"H-hai!" he said running back to practice.

"Why my fair maiden did you choose that stuttering mess instead of your prince charming?" you heard Moriyama say behind you.

"Moriyama-sempai if you keep harassing me I'll tell Ko-chan." You told him threatening him with his boyfriend Kobori.

"Eep! Don't tell Koji!" he said backing off. Moriyama didn't want to get Koji angry since he already annoyed him talking about a girl.

"Don't tell me what?" Kobori said appearing behind Moriyama.

"U-umm nothing…" Moriyama said backing away slowly.

"Hmm (name)-kun could you tell me what Yoshi said?" he asked.

"Sorry Ko-chan I'm not allowed to say." You said walking over to Kasamatsu.

"Hey Yuki-chan where are we going to go later?" you asked Kasamatsu.

"It's a secret (name)." he told you going back to practice.

"Fine~" you said walking over to tell the first years what to practice.

-time skip-

"Now will you tell me Yuki-chan?" you continued to ask him.

"I said it's a secret so you will find out when we get there." He told you guiding you towards his house.

"First let's change into nicer clothes." Kasamatsu said going upstairs to change. You had brought casual clothes because he told you; you were going to dinner this morning.

Kasamatsu came downstairs wearing a light blue dress shirt and black pants.

"Wow Yuki-chan you look nice." You told him showing him what you were wearing.

**Sorry this part im going to split. If you want male skip to next bold**

You were wearing a cyan dress.

Kasamatsu came over and gave you a kiss, "You look cute. So adorable and kissable."

"Yuki-chan looks better." You said giving him a kiss as well.

"Well we should hurry and get going its almost time for our reservations." Kasamatsu said taking your hand and walking to the door.

**Male clothing time**

You were wearing a cyan dress shirt with a pair of black pants to match.

"Hmm (Name) doesn't someone look delicious." He told you giving you a kiss.

"Yuki-chan please don't t-talk like that." You told him blushing.

"How can I help it if you look so kissable?" he asked giving you another kiss.

"Now then we have to go so we can make it to our reservation." Kasamatsu said taking your hand.

**Done with the clothes part. Sorry if I did more writing with the male its just I have an over imagination with yaoi.**

"Hurry we are gonna be late!" Kasamatsu yelled walking faster.

"Wait up Yuki-chan!" you said being dragged along.

You both were panting as you made it to the new restaurant called 'Aphrodite's kiss.

"Oh Yuki-chan this seems really romantic." You told Kasamatsu.

"That is the reason I chose it (name)." He told you bringing you in.

"Ehh! It's Kasamatsuchii!" you both heard someone say.

You could see Kasamatsu tense up and a look of annoyance appear on his face.

"Tch why are you here Kise!" he yelled kicking Kise who was trying to hug you.

"Ow! Kasamatsuchii, (name)-chii what are you doing here?" Kise said in a waiter outfit.

"A better question is why is Kise-kun here?" you asked him.

"Umm… Akashichii called all of the GoM together and told us we had to work together here." He said pointing towards Kuroko who was serving a table scaring them in the process.

"Fine I won't kick you for now." Kasamatsu said.

-time skip after dinner cause im lazy-

"That was really good food Yuki-chan! Thanks for taking me!" you told him giving him a kiss after arriving at his house.

"Of course (name) it is our anniversary isn't it? Now I have one more present." Kasamatsu told you putting his hands over your eyes.

"Yuki-chan wh!" you couldn't finish your sentence because you felt a pair of lips on yours.

He was kissing you for what felt like hours, but then the need for air became needed.

Kasamatsu leaned his forehead against yours and told you, "I've been waiting the whole day to have you become mine, and now I just can't wait anymore."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." You told him letting him kiss and lead you to his room.

-Owari-

YOOOO guys I've been busy and by busy I mean I have no time to do anything. I mean like really you try juggling basketball, school, drama club, other extracurricular clubs, and being sick. Uwah im amazed I even had time to write this! Hope yall have a good time! I seriously will try to do something. I'm also going to start a challenge fanfic later. CYA!


End file.
